Madame's Whore
by ForeverFlowering1219
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of L and O: SVU, We'll leave that all up to Dick Wolf. What would the world be like if Olivia Benson never became a detective and instead chose the life of a brothel owner with Alex as her new girl? Summary sucks but this is my first fanfic so work with me. Constructional criticism welcome. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Madame's whore

When I walk into the large office I feel her eyes watching me. I smirk to myself and continue to make my way slowly to my desk. I lower myself into my chair and refrain from making eye contact to make her squirm more. I can hear her heart beating and her shallow breaths. I place her file in front of me and I wait. Just wait. She begins to fidget and I know I have her.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I ask her watching her facial expression go from terrified to nauseated.

"I-" She stutters. I watch her close her eyes and attempt to calm herself. It won't work. She opens her eyes again. "Yes I do." She tries again. I keep a stone face.

"Tell me why should I choose you? Of all of the women I have at my disposal what makes you so special?" I ask her slowly opening her folder to her head shots and other information. She smiles nervously but I don't let that phase me.

"You run an escort service. I'm practically a high priced hooker which means I know things." She hints.

"Yeah and so do the rest of them. What makes YOU different from the others?"

"It would be easier to show you." I sit back in my chair and cross my legs.

"I'm fairly hard to please." I respond watching her rise. I take the perfect time to let my eyes travel over her abundent curves and I pay special attention to her ample breasts. She moves slowly around my desk until she is right at my side. Slowly she turns my chair and uncrosses my legs.

"I major in the hard to please." She says lowering herself onto my lap and placing my hands on her hips. She kisses me once before turning her back and pulling my hands onto her breasts. She rubs herself freely as she begins to move in a sensual motion. She lays her head back on my shoulder and moans as I give in to giving her plump mounds a nice squeeze.

"Real?" I question pulling her tighter into me.

"You tell me." She moans. I push her off and as she slides onto my desk I rip open her shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. She gasps.

"I don't like games unless they invole me winning." I comment filling my hands again with her perfect assets. I burry my face in the croock of her neck and let her sweet scent fill my nostrils.

"Controling much?" She comments letting me feel her up. I squeeze harder and she lets out a surprised squeal.

"That answer your question?" I shoot back releasing her breasts and moving my hands to the hem of her skirt. I slowly push it up her thighs until it is bunched around her waist. I watch as her thighs meet under a pair of pink lace thongs. I moan for the first time. "A little snack won't hurt anything." I comment more to myself than to her as I lower myself onto my knees. I breath in her intoxicating scent and let my mind wonder as I push the pretty pink thong aside with my finger. She moans as I coat my finger with her juices, moving back then forward. She moves her hips with me as I continue to tease her.

"Do you give all the other girls this hard a time?" She questions letting out a silent moan when I enter her with one then two fingers.

"I need to see what the product is like." I answer pumping in and out of her. "Especially when I'm considering one of my own." I add finding her g-spot and rubbing it harder. This time she can't contain her moan and she rides my fingers until I feel her walls tighten around them. I dip my head and suck hard on her clit to help push her over the edge. It works. She cums hard as I continue to lick her and when she's had enough she roughly pushes my head away. "Mmm not bad." I comment sucking my fingers clean. She stays silent as a smile radiates over her lips.

"Does that mean it's my turn?" She questions fixing her skirt and standing to kiss me. I moan in delight when I feel her hand squeeze my ass.

"That means you got the job." I respond smiling and taking both of her hands in my own. "No time for me to partake though." She frowns.

"Well that's hardly fair." She responds poking me in the chest.

"Sorry my dear you came to me, you'll have to work for it." I wink. "I'll reimburse you for the shirt and I believe I have something you can fit for right now." I say walking over to my small closet and pulling out a purple button up. "You can just give it back Friday night when I come by."

"Come by?" She questions putting on the offered shirt and buttoning it up.

"Now that I have claimed you, you will no longer be for the pleasure of other women. You are mine and only mine." She nods. "Whether you realize or not what you're getting into there's no turning back and I expect you to follow that to a T." I say sitting back down at my desk by her long legs and opening my laptop, getting ready for my next meeting with a new client.

"What changed your mind?" She asks standing and gathering her things.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up from my laptop.

"You made it seem like you wouldn't give me the job, what helped you decide?"

"Your boobs are real and you wear pink lace thongs." She looks confused as she stands by the door.

"That's it?"

"Well you haven't fucked me yet so those seemed the most logical to go on." I answer turning my eyes back to the screen in front of me. I hear her laugh before I hear the door open then close again.

In all honesty I didn't choose her because of her underwear or her breasts, I chose her because of her file. Her educational background is impecable, she shows serious talent in her chosen field of law judging by her internships and references. She's got brains and I like that in a girl if only I knew what made her come into this field of work. No girl of her abilities in their right minds would choose the life of a high priced hooker, as she called it, over a promising career in law. I make it a point to check out my girls' backgrounds not just for my business's safety but also to weed out those who shouldn't be here. You can say "Well you run a whore house, what do you care about these girls?" and I'll respond by saying I don't like wasted talent especailly in those who I know can become something better than what I have to offer them. Sure I make a nice living off of what they do behind closed doors but that's from those who don't care and have admited to having no promise, though I feel like everyone can become something. Of course there are also those women who live only for this, they have made it a career and refuse to quit unless faced with the grave and I respect those women. "Do what you're best at." that's my motto. This clearly isn't her best talent.


	2. Chapter 2

When I stop in front of the door of her upscale condo my mind wonders to all of the delicious things that we'll be doing tonight. I knock quietly and her soft answer through the door makes my spine tingle. When she answers I can't help the feeling of complete arousal that drops over me and it takes everything I have not to jump her then and there. She looks nervous in her simple dress of shorts and a camisole and my heart skips a beat when I meet her striking blue eyes. Her wavy blonde hair is pulled back in an unruly bun and she pushes a few wisps behind her ear as she moves aside for me to enter.

"Nice place." I comment as she closes the door behind me.

"I'm sure you're used to better." She says moving a pile of law books over to a near by book shelf as I wonder into her open kitchen.

"Naturally." I respond meeting eyes with her across her marble island.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" She asks coming into the kitchen.

"That'd be nice." I answer moving aside, letting her grab two wine glasses. She pulls out a tall bottle of white wine and pours us both a glass, sliding one across to me. I watch her as she takes one long drink and I sip my own as she moves to refill her own glass.

"Sorry. I really don't drink this much." She says watching me.

"No, go ahead. Drunk sex is the best sex." I wink. She smiles.

"I sent your shirt to the dry cleaners and I'll have it for you tomorrow." I nod.

"No hurry. I can think of a few things I'd rather have today that aren't that shirt."

"Like?" She questions as her light blue eyes become almost black. I take my time walking over to her and I rest my hand on the back of her head as I pull her into a steamy kiss. She moans as I tug on the hem of her cami and I get a big surprise from the small shove she gives me, pinning me against the counter.

"I've wanted to do that all day." I whisper into her ear as she kisses down my neck.

"Oh no. It's my turn this time ." She says biting my ear lobe. Her breath tickles my neck as she continues to make what I know will be a dark purple mark on the skin below my ear. She slowly undoes the buttons of my silk top and lets out a dark growl as she pops open the last one taking in my scarlet lace bra.

"I have no objections to that." I respond as she pushes me further onto the counter. She kisses over my shoulder as she works her hand around my back to unfasten my bra. With one quick movement she has it off and discarded before I have any chance to react. She takes one of my hard buds between her plump lips and teases me ever so slightly while holding the other. I let out a soft moan as I push her further into me. "I don't mind you doing that darling but your going to have to fuck me soon or I'll die." She laughs as she moves her hands to my waist and undoes the buttons of my dark grey trousers. "You wanna show me your room?" I question stopping her hand just as it makes it past the waist band of my matching panties. She groans.

"I'd love to atleast make you climax once in an unconventional place." She says smiling as I clasp her hands between mine.

"Believe me I would too, but lets say we take this to the bedroom and you can have me any way you like." She kisses me one last time before pulling me to the floor and leading the way to the back of the house. We enter a room that I can easily say was torn out of a high fashion magazine. The light hardwood floors are covered in a modern rug underneath a queen sized bed with an apolstered headboard. The dark purple accent wall carries a golden mirror and the small white lamps on the side tables match the fluffy bed perfectly. I don't have much time to see more however as I'm thrown in among the pillows. She climbs over me and straddles my hips, taking in my semi-dressed state.

"I just want to have you all over the place." She comments dragging her finger from my chin down to my pubic bone. I buck into her finger, pushing it slightly further down. She moves off and drags me to the edge of the bed, all the while pulling my pants down my legs. With no more barriers left she is finally able to give me what I have been craving since I first laid eyes on her. She takes her time exploring my most sacred parts, moving at a gentle rhythm, all the while keeping my eye. I watch as she pleasures me and when I feel that familiar burn down in my center I can almost feel my spirit leave my body. She sends me souring over the cliff of pleasure and into an ocean of what can only be explained as heaven on earth. She lets me down gently as she moves to kiss me pasionately while stroking me slowly. I gasp as I feel yet another and some how stronger orgasm coming. I whisper her name just as I feel my eyelids get heavier and I take my time getting back to earth. Once I'm back I open my eyes to be greeted by one of the most beautifal smiles I have ever seen.

"Who knew I'd get off from slow and gentle?" I comment kissing her palm. She laughs, her nervousness finally leaving her.

"That shocked me just the same." She responds.

"You busy tomorrow?" I ask pulling her tighter into my body.

"No. Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to need the rest of the night to pay you back." I respond flipping us so that I'm on top. She lets out a loud squeel as I begin to rid her of her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I have her at my disposal and I waist no time getting her completely naked. I flip her onto her stomach and instruct her to get on all fours. I give her ass a nice smack as she does as she's told. _This'll be fun._ I use this new position to run my hands over her pale skin and over her toned posterior. I let me long brunette tresses fall over my face keeping it curtained from her stare and she squirms as I rub between her thighs.

"Something in me tells me you like to be spanked." I whisper in her ear, running my hand over a nice plump cheek. She groans as I, again, begin to rub between her legs painfully slow. "You are a bad girl arent't you?" I question circling her entrance. She nods.

"Please." She begs. I chuckle.

"Oh I will soon enough." I respond landing a nice smack on her left cheek. She lets out a surprised yelp. "Ooh that's nice." I comment sitting up on my knees and poising myself for the next. She isn't too surprised when the next blow comes to her right cheek and when the next comes on the opposite I don't hear a sound. I give her ever reddening bottom a few more smacks and when I slip my hand between her thighs from behind I'm greeted by a pool of wetness. She growls as I enter her easily. "Look who's ready." She whimpers as I remove my finger but it's only for a second as I come back with two. I rub her clit with my other hand as she rides my fingers but just as I feel her begin to tighten I pull out. She lets out a frustrated sigh as I suck my fingers clean. "You didn't really think I would be that easy did you?" I ask not giving her time to answer before I land another smack to her red bottom.

"I was hoping you would." She says through clenched teeth falling to her elbows. I take advantage of the new angle and give her a quick taste. She pushes back onto my tongue and I give her another stinging slap. "Please." She begs me again as I continue to prolong what I know she wants. I give her another smack for kicks.

"Please what?"I question. Smack.

"You know what I want." She groans. Smack.

"Humor me. Please what?" Smack.

"Please fuck me!" She growls. A fresh gush of arousal spreads in my inner thighs.

"My pleasure." I grin filling her with three fingers and fucking her hard. Her juices run freely into my palm as I manouver my fingers to just the right angle. She burries her face into one of the pillows at the head of the bed as her sounds of pleasure get louder and louder but remains on her knees. "I think you and I will be fine companions." I comment finding her g-spot and rubbing hard. She gasps into the pillow and I feel that familiar tightening of her walls again.

"Fucckk." She squeals into her pillow just as a gush of wetness fills my palm and drips down my arms, finally her knees give and she rests face down as I drop feather light kisses up her spine filling my lungs with her unique scent. She moans in satisfaction as I make it to her shoulders and bite down just enough to make an impression. I rest on my side as she continues to catch her bearings.

"Never pegged you for a squirter." I comment moving my silky locks behind my ear. She turns and I meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"Never pegged you as a spanker." She shoots back.

"What, my obvious control issues didn't tip you off?" I tease moving a blonde lock from her beautiful porcelain face. She laughs as she reaches for a nearby blanket to cover our bodies with. "Question." I hint just as she throws the soft sheet over us both.

"What are you not done with the interview?" She smiles.

"The law books... What happened?" She starts to look a bit guarded and I almost hate to ruin the lite mood in the room.

"Nothing happened I just couldn't take the financial burdon anymore."

"Is your father not the legendary Alexander Cabot, practically the holy leader of law?" She nods.

"Sounds about right. I guess you could say my alternative lifestlye hasn't exactly been too appealing to him."

"You mean being gay?" I question. She nods.

"He cut me off as soon as I came out and It has been hell ever since."

"What brought you to me?" Her blues eyes match my dark brown ones and she gives a nostalgic sigh.

"These bills don't pay themselves and my savings have almost dried up. I talked to a friend and she sent me to you. The great Olivia Benson, runner of the highest priced and only female oriented escorts in the city. You work with some of the most poweful women in the country." She prasises me.

"And you thought you'd get in on that?"

"I was more interested in you actually." She says walking her fingers over my arm.

"Why is that?" I respond stopping her fingers and pressing them to my lips.

"Mysterious woman like yourself. You desereve to have someone to take care of you." _You are not falling for her._ I think to myself. _This is her job. This is how she gets paid. _My voice of reason sounds._ But what could it hurt to play along?_ My inner self battles.

"How about something to eat? I'll pay." I suggest running my hand down her arm and resting it on her hip. She smiles excitedly.

"Chinese?" She suggests. I nod as she slides out of bed and retrieves to menu from the other room, clearly unashamed of her state of undress. As I watch her read over the menu I take the time to study her perfect body once again uninhibited by clothes. I smirk as I see a blush creep over her chest as my eyes make there way over her.

"You're beautiful." I whisper watching her intently. She smiles softly in my direction. _You're screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

We spend the rest of our night making each other scream, sometimes simultaneously, and the next morning I have a satisfied smirk on my face as she attempts to hide her slight limp. I cut her a nice check at the end of the month and by her fourth month with me she's able to get her life back on track. The only major problem that gets me is my ever deepening feelings for her. She opens up to me in many ways and I hate to admit it's not too easy for me to open up to her but I do. She continues to keep up her end of the deal and the sex only continues to get better. She's more adventuress than I expected and whatever I bring to the table she greets with high enthusiasm. I can't think of any reason to not like her.

"You were particularly more dominant than usual tonight." She says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." I answer examening the marks left on her wrists by my handcuffs. I kiss the tender flesh.

"That didn't answer my question though." She responds as I pull her and the sheet tighter against me.

"I'm fine just a long day at work." I say switching on the bedside lamp.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're bussier than ever what could you have to worry about?"

"Things..." I stress.

"Like?"

"You." She turns in my arms so that we are facing each other.

"Me?" She questions nervously. "Why?"

"I just do." She watches me carefully. "Lately I've found myself worrying about how you're doing in school and if you have everything you need, if there's anything else I can do for you." She looks shocked. "These past few months have been really nice." I admit queitly.

"I agree they have. I'm finally making ends meet and I don't have to worry about what comes next." I watch a smile grace her lips. "It's all thanks to you." I actually begin to feel a little bad. I can't explain why but the idea that I'm paying her to sleep with me, which has never come up any other time, and I have developed such feelings for her makes me feel guilty.

"I don't know what to say." I respond.

"And I think I'm falling for you." She blurts.

"What?" I question confused.

"I know it's stupid." She says embaressed sitting up and looking on my floor for her clothes.

"No stop it's not stupid." I respond also sitting up and grabbing her wrist to halt her movements. She holds her shirt to her chest as I struggle to slide over to her through the tangle of sheets. "It's not stupid." I say again pulling her into my chest. "I feel the same way." I profess soothingly.

"So it's not just me?" She whispers.

"I know these aren't the most ideal of circumstances being as you are being paid for your... services." I imply. "But it's not impossible. Crazier things have happened." I chuckle pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"What now?" She questions looking to the floor.

"We change the game. You have enough savings to keep you well out of the hole and I'm willing to supplement your financial needs if need be."

"Like it is now just you wont be paying me officially."

"No. By changing the game that also means you're in control. Our contract is no longer void and you can back out at any time. You're the lawyer, you know the fine print." She laughs as I nuzzle further into her neck.

"You mean that?" She questions. "Are you really willing to give me the control of something that could potentially change both of our lives?"

"I don't have the time that you do. Half of my life has already gone by and I tend to not waste time knit picking every good thing that comes my way." I can feel her begin to relax into me again and I take the chance to wrap my arms tightly around her. "What do you say kid? Are you willing to help this lonely bachelorette become a better woman?" She laughs.

"Why do you call me kid, I can't be much younger than you?" She inquires as she finally lays back down next to me.

"How about counselor?" I respond brushing off her question. I watch her eyes narrow.

"I like that." She smiles.

"I'm glad." I respond placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Finally letting my feelings take over and stepping out of my comfort zone has my heart feeling free and less restricted. _How cheesy. _I think to myself. As she sleeps peacefully in my arms I watch the steady rising of her chest with every breath and I enjoy the warmth that she gives, both mentally and physically. I have learned over the past few months that though she had a more than privileged childhood she also struggled with finding herself and then becoming comfortable with the person she found. Neither of us found the support we needed in our loved ones and when left with the choice we both chose lonliness over being something we aren't. While I discovered success in what my alcoholic of a mother considered to be a handicap, she only found struggle and desperation which ultimately led her to me. My life has been founded on placing women with others for meaningless encounters and yet I can't seem to find any for myself. _Oh, the irony_. And her life has been founded on getting justice for those who deserve it yet she can't get the acceptance that we both so strongly crave. It's amazing the cards life deals us but ultimately it's how we play them that leads to the outcome. _We'll see how that goes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: My original version of this chapter went completely opposite of what it is now, I had a question come up that I hadn't thought of myself and I figured that if one person was thinking it, the chances that someone else was were pretty high. Alex is already pretty confused and unsure of what she is doing at this point in her life and considering Olivia's job she is becoming more paranoid. I personally have never had to go through any of this so I guess you could saw I'm winging it. Hope you readers enjoy what I have managed to pull out of my imagination and remember reviews are always welcome. :)**

"Baby where are your tea bags?" I question going through all of her cabinets.

"Liv, they are in the same place they were yesterday." She says coming into the kitchen and leading me to the box next to the microwave. _I love when she calls me that. _I think to myself as I thank her with a kiss.

"How's your studying going?" I ask placing the tea bags into the mugs of hot water to steep. She nods.

"Great now that I have you here to take care of me." _Normally it would be the other way around. _

"You think you're going to do ok on that test?" She scoffs.

"I better, my whole career is based on this one exam." She responds sipping her tea.

"I think you'll do amazing." I rub her shoulders. Ever since that night we revealed our true feelings, I haven't been able to find any fault in getting into a relationship. She brings out a whole new side of me that I didn't even know existed. I find myself becoming more playful and caring for others and I can't even explain the changes I've seen in Alex. She is grwoing beautifully into the smart and talented woman I knew was in there from the time I first layed eyes on her. She can finally focus on school and she is set to take the bar in a few weeks. Life couldn't be better.

"How's business?" She says as I follow her into the living room.

"I have gotten 10 new clients in the past week and as many girls. I actually believe we have become the most successful escort service in the city."

"Really?" I nod.

"And you'll never guess who one of those clients are." I respond pulling her feet into my lap as she gets comfortable.

"Who?"

"Judge Elizabeth Donelley." She gasps.

"Are you serious?" She asks not sounding convinced.

"Would I lie?" I shoot back.

"She's my mentor Olivia I feel like I would atleast be able to tell." I raise my eye brows.

"Well you can't say anything because that's kind of against my policy, but I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Does she know about you and me?" She responds nervously.

"Not unless you said something." I respond. "I like to keep my personal life personal." I comment. She gives me a sad look.

"Does that mean you and I wont get to go exclusive?" _Hard hitting question._

"It means that I don't want my profession to come in between you and your progress. It could blow up in your face if it were to come out that you are dating one of the richest "Pimps" in New York." I add the air quotes for effect.

"That sounded an awful lot like a no to me." _What is happening right now? _

"No honey, it's not a no, it's a give it time. I want you to focus on getting ahead right now." She continues to sip her tea and watch the wall. "I tell you what, I have a party coming up with some clients in two days, she more than likely will be there with one of my girls and if you want I'd really like for you to be my date." She looks into my eyes. "Call it our debute." She smiles excitedly.

"I would love to!" She says moving into my lap, her sadness long forgotten. "I don't have anything to wear though." She says holding my face between her hands as she continues to smile from ear to ear.

"I'll take you shopping." I respond easily.

"What are you going to wear?" She ask wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Probably a dress. I hadn't thought about it."

"We have to go shopping today then. We deffinitly need to coordinate so that our dresses don't clash." She says enthusiasticly.

"You need to study young lady. Then we can go shopping." I answer placing my hands on her hips. She frowns and I watch her eye brows furrow under the rim of her dark "fuck me" glasses that I have come to adore.

"I bet I could change your mind." She comments tickling the side of my neck with her finger.

"Wont work." I respond taking her finger into my hand.

"You know I'm begining to think this age gap is bigger than I expected." She huffs moving back on her side of the couch and opening one of her many books. I laugh.

"Believe me I wouldn't call it an age gap, more like an age canyon."

"5 and a half months and I still don't know how old you are." She says under her breath as she continues to read. I let out a sigh.

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" I ask rubbing her feet.

"Let what go?" She responds smuggly.

"Counselor?" I respond tickling the bottom of her foot. She laughs and pulls her foot from my lap.

"Don't." She pleads tucking her feet under herself. "Have you ever slept with any of your girls?" She asks almost out of nowhere.

"What?" I respond with a laugh. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know. Just do it like a band aid, real fast." She offers. "Just be honest I promise I wont get upset."

"I will give you this, you are my first committed relationship in a long time." I respond not really wanting to answer the question. _She sure is talkative today._

"So you have?" She answers immediately.

"Like I said I have to test the product." I shrug.

"Are you still sleeping with them?" She asks more serious this time.

"Honey, where is this coming from?"

"You know, people talk Olivia."

"And what have people been saying?" I ask concerned.

"Not just them, your own words. 'I have to test the product.'" She mocks me.

"Alex you sound silly right now. I did have a few of them for my own personal need, hell when I first met you I had a few, but the moment things got serious with you and I realized how serious my feelings were for you I stopped it all. I would never do something so disgusting like that to you. You don't deserve it and I'm the last one to give that to you. I don't know who hurt you but believe me I would never... I love you." I whisper. She looks just as shocked as I feel at the admission and I try to hold my tears at how sudden things just changed.

"You what?" She questions never failing to relax the muscles in her face.

"You bring out a new side of me. I'm becoming more relaxed and I don't mind giving up the power. I knew the moment I met you that you weren't going to be one of those regular 'I'll do anything to please you and get a bigger check.' girls I normally go for. You have potential... and lately I've found myself falling harder for you than I ever have for any other woman. I know you're scared that I'm going to cheat because I'm surrounded by all of these women that'll do anything to get ahead, but I have eyes for only one. You." She smiles softly.

"You mean that?" She questions, her own eyes beginning to water. I nod. "I think I love you too..." She responds quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: The last chapter went completely against what I had planned to happen but I hope it wasn't in vain. This chapter will be nothing but fluff, a party, and more fluff. I need a little happiness in my life right now and who better to give it to than the new found love of these two gorgeous ladies. At this point I have not planned for the following chapters so suggestions are welcome. Enjoy! Reviews, as always, are a good thing! :)**

I silently hold her in my arms as she comes down for her last powerful orgasm and she smiles happily as she turns to place her lips against mine.

"I love you." She whispers as I run my fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Darling." I respond kissing her forehead. She laughs.

"What time is the party again?" She asks sitting up against the headboard.

"Things like this normally start kind of late so about 8 or 9." I respond wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Have you found out for sure if Elizabeth is going to be there?" She asks flipping on the tv. I hear the unmistakable voice of one of the real housewives as she rests her hand over my arm. I chuckle.

"Yes, she's going to be there." I answer scrunching my face. "You really watch that?" I ask refering to the show as the sound of glass breaking and women yelling take over my room.

"What?" She scoffs. "I like it." I hear yet another glass break. "They are rather colorful people but it's nice to know there are people that make my crazy look justifiable."

"You aren't crazy." I mumble willing myself to get up and start getting ready for the party. I push the covers away and drag myself into the joining bath.

"What time do you normally get to your own parties?" I hear her ask after the tv goes off again. I laugh.

"As the host I should be the first to arrive but because the party is mainly in honor of clients and a few girls I'll probably get there a little after it starts. Just to give everyone time to mingle." I add pulling my hair down and starting the shower. She perches herself on the vanity as I start to undress.

"What normally goes on at these parties?" She asks filing her nails.

"The clients and the girls have a chance to talk, have dinner, get to know each other. Then at the end of the night we have a charity auction." I smile checking the water.

"Let me guess, the girls are the ones being auctioned off." She responds flatly as I step into the shower stall.

"It's for a good cause." I answer. "There are some super successful women that attend my parties on the regular and in turn they become clients." I continue beginning to wash my hair.

"I bet." I hear her respond as I lather in the shampoo. I stick my head out of the stall.

"You ok?" I question, watching her continue to file her nails.

"I'm fine babe, finish your shower." She smiles. I finish my shower in a peaceful 15 minutes and when I'm finished she gets in after. I put on my under clothing before going into my large walk-in closet to pick out one of the three dresses I was talked into buying. I smile to myself as I run my fingers over my favorite a purple V neck floor length princess with the pleating. The other two are fairly simple one being a floor length A-line V neck with the shoulder straps in black and the other a dark blue scoop neck with beading in lace. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Alex come up behind me. "Which one are you going to wear?" She questions putting on lotion.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" I ask turning to her.

"Any of them would work with my dress." A black lace and satin piece with 3/4 lace sleaves. "What are you going to do with your hair?" She says putting on her underwear and robe before pulling her own dress out.

"I figured I'd wear it up." I respond pulling the purple dress off of the rack. She smiles.

"You are going to look incredible tonight." She beams.

"As will you." I respond kissing her forehead on my way back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

A short three hours later we are both primped and ready to go and I admire Alex's never failing good looks as I hold the door for her as we walk out into the night air. We hail a cab and it takes only 15 minutes for us to get to my building. We are greeted by and elderly doorman as we make our way into the lobby and down the hall to the banquet room.

"Wow." she gasps as she reaches for my hand and we make our way into the sea of women.

"Yeah." I answer, pulling her to me as I take a drink for me and her from a man with a tray. She takes it easily.

"So what do you do? Do you go around and introduce yourself?" I nod and sip my own drink.

"Usually I'll walk about and make sure everything is going smoothly. I sometimes take client numbers if they are interested in using my services. Actually, speaking of which..." I nudge her and nod in the direction of one Judge Elizabeth Donelley. She must feel our eyes on her, however because she soon turns and waves. A look of confusion crosses her face as she makes her way over to us, a sexy red head by her side.

"Judge." I greet her with a smile shaking her hand. "I see you've met Rosalind." I nod in her direction. She chuckles.

"Yes she's quite the catch." She answers looking over to Alex. "Ms. Cabot. Funny seeing you here."

"I could say the same." She responds nervously.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't." She answers with a wink. "Ms. Benson, are you free to talk business." She continues, turning her attention back to me.

"Sure. My office is right upstairs and our dates can wait for us in my assistants office." I gesture for her to follow me and we make our way the the glass stairs leading up to my office. I show the girls to my assistans office before the Judge and I continue to my own. I close the door behind us as she takes a seat in front of my desk. "What can I do for you Judge?" I ask sitting in my chair in front of her.

"Well first I'd like to say nice catch. That Alex is quite a cutie." I laugh.

"Thank you." She nods.

"Second I'd like to know about certain costs. I see Rosalind is your only red head, there most be something special about her." _Oh yes there is. That girl can make your body do things you didn't know were possible. _I think to myself. I nod in understanding. "How much?"

"She is not cheap." I chuckle crossing my legs and sitting back in my chair.

"Then tell me what's the standard membership fee?"

"$15,000 a month gives you access to most of the girls as a basic member, $20,000 gets you full access to any of them, but if you're talking on a night-to-night basis they could be anywhere from $1000 to $5000 a night or more depending on who you choose." I state blankly. She smiles.

"How much for Rosiland? I understand you don't allow the girls to discuss business."

"You're right I don't. I like my business to go through me; however, what they do on their own time is there own business." She nods in understanding. "Rosalind is one of my highest priced girls. She'll cost you $10,000 for the night." She takes in a sharp breath.

"You're quite the business lady." She laughs. "I'd like full access and I can pay now." She responds pulling out her check book.

"That's what I like to hear." I answer turning on my computer.

"Just out of curiosity how did you and Ms. Cabot manage to cross paths?" She questions filling out the check. I smirk to myself.

"Judge Donelly that may a bit too personal for my taste." I respond opening a document to take her information. She chuckles.

"That's all the answering I need." She winks.

It doesn't take long for us to get our business straight and when we are done we meet our dates and head back to the party. We join a wave of women dancing closely as the powerful yet sultry voice of the gorgeous women standing by the piano covers us all.

"Can we dance?" Alex whispers in my ear excitedly.

"Of course we can." I smile pulling her into the crowd. She takes no time to pull me tightly against her as she surprisingly begins to lead. "This is new." I whisper as she guides us to the music.

"Did you think I was actually going to let you lead?" She questions as I scan the room.

"Well... Yeah." I answer sheepishly. She laughs.

"Did the Judge ask about me?" She asks spinning me.

"She did actually." I answer spotting her across the room.

"And...?" She implys.

"Nothing. She just wanted to know how we met."

"Did you tell her?" She asks half panniked.

"No." I reassure her, rubbing small circles in her lower back. "That's your business and if you want to tell her how we came to be that's your decision. I don't think she'll say anything either way though." She sighs as the music ends and one of the girls comes up to signal the beginning of the auction. She holds onto my arm for the rest of the night and even though I feel she fears her secret coming out she does still manage to have a good time. We dance and laugh the night away and by the time we make it back to my apartment she's had quite a few drinks. I help her undress and tuck her into bed, leaving behind two Asprin and a bottle of water as I go change. _This has been an amazing night. _I think to myself as I tuck the brand new diamond necklace I've just purchased into my jewelery box. _I'll give it to her another time._ I think as I watch her sleep peacefully... on my side. I laugh to myself.


End file.
